Le vent et les nuages
by Kiba31
Summary: Bah c'est un Shika temari :p


Fan fic Naruto

Le combat était des plus violents. Ino, allongée par terre, se frottait la bouche, et souris à son adversaire.

Ino : tu crois que tu as gagné ?

L'adversaire en question, un homme fort d'une trentaine d'années, la regarda avec mépris. D'après se que Ino avait appris par Asuma, son maître, cet homme se nommait Humé, il est étais déjà un ninja très puissant, et sa maîtrise des les shurikens et les kunaïs était proche de la perfection. Elle était en mission avec Shikamaru et Chôji, ses coéquipiers. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas avec elle au moment du combat.

Humé : Pour qui tu te prend, gamine ? Ta petite correction ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu veux encore jouer ?

Il lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la figure.

Ino : Enfoiré !

Humé : tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, petite peste. A ton âge, on reste au bac à sable. Les ninja c'est pour les grands. Mais vois-tu, tu m'a fait perdre beaucoup de temps…je vais te tuer.

Ino : apeurée _Mais où sont les autres… ?_

Humé : c'est ta punition pour m'avoir dérangé dans ma mission, petite.

Il fit tourner ses Shurikens… Puis il les lança…

_C'est la fin !_

Crak !

_Je suis morte ?_

Ino ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle était en vie ! Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme, ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, les bras croisés, et elle aperçu aussi que ce jeune homme avait des shurikens enfoncés de toute parts dans son corps.

Ino : Shikamaru ?

Humé : tiens, c'est le jour des morveux aujourd'hui…

Shikamaru se retourne…

Ino : Shika, tu saignes !

Shikamaru : pas grave. Si c'était toi, t'aurais crié parce que ça aurait déchiré tes vêtements.

Ino : Mais t'es fou ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Chôji : Shika ! Ca va ?

Shikamaru : Je suis en pleine forme sa se voit pas ?

Ino : snif, snif…

Shikamaru : Ah non, galère ! Pleurs pas…pourquoi tu chiale ?

Ino : tu as mal ? Pas vrai ?

Shikamaru : Mais non Ino…AÏE !

Shikamaru s'effondra par terre…

Shikamaru : J'ai mal…

Ino : Chôji ! Vas chercher du secours ! Konoha est prés d'ici, va chercher maître Asuma, le Hokage, n'importe qui !

Chôji : J'y vais ! Tiens bon Shika !

Shikamaru : Ino…

Ino lui pris la main.

Ino : Tiens bon !

Humé : Si ce n'est pas mignon, tout ça !

Ino : La ferme !

Shikamaru : Ino…je…t…pas tenir longtemps…

Ino : Chôji qu'est ce que tu fout !…tien bon Shikamaru ! Reste avec moi…

Shikamaru : Ino, ne pleurs plus, ça fait couler ton rimmel…

Ino : Shika ?

Shika : Galère, qu'est ce que je raconte comme conneries…

AÏE ! …

Ah Ino, j'en peux plus…

Ino : tiens bon…reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Shikamaru : Ino…

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

Ino : Reste avec moi s'il te plait ! Shika ! SHIKAAAAA !

Mais il venait de fermer les yeux.

Humé : Comme c'est attendrissant ! Roméo et Juliette version ninja…

Ino : ENFOIRE ! C'EST TOI QUI L'AS TUE !

Ino avait un regard effroyable à présent.

Ino : HAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle se jeta sur Humé, lui arracha ses Kunaïs, et le tua sans pitié…

Chôji : Ino !

Ino : CRÊVE !

Elle savait pertinemment que Humé étais mort, mais elle continuais à le poignarder avec ses shurikens.

Chôji : Ino…

Ino à présent était couverte de sang, le sien, celui de Humé et celui de Shikamaru.

Ino : Chôji…il est…

Une larme coula sur les joues rebondies de Chôji…

Chôji : C'était mon meilleur ami…

Ils firent un énorme câlin interminable, puis ils jetèrent le cadavre de Humé du haut de la falaise.

Asuma : Je suis désolé. Peut être est t-il déjà mort…nous l'amenons à l'Hôpital de Konoha. Peut être que Tsunade-sama pourra faire quelque chose.

A l'hôpital…

Naruto : Comment va-t-il ?

Ino : Je pense qu'il nous entend, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang…elle pleure

_Oui je crois que je vous entends…Oh non elle se remet à pleurer…Relou, j'aurais pas dût la protéger, je me suis mis dans une de ces galères…bon si je l'avais pas protégé, sa serais moi qui serais en train de pleurer à sa place…_

Tsunade : Oui, il vous entend, il est juste tombé dans un profond coma.

_Un peu qu'il est profond, le coma._

Naruto : Et quand se réveilleras t-il ?

Tsunade : C'est à lui de le décider.

Naruto : C'est quand il veut qu'il se décide !

_Tu crois que c'est facile, ahuri ?_

_Quoi que, peut être que la vieille à raison, c'est moi qui décide, c'est moi le chef ! Ha, ha, ha ! _

_Bon bref, ça règle toujours pas le problème. Je veux rentrer !_

_Galère, ça marche pas, fallait si attendre…_

Tsunade : Ca marche si il le veut vraiment.

_Pff ! Elle lit dans mes pensées comateuses, maintenant…_

_JE VEUX VRAIMENT RENTRER !_

_GRRRRRRR RELOU !_

Ino : Shika ? Tu m'entends ?

_Ouiiiiiiiii !_

Ino : Shika !

_Je suis dans le coma je peut pas te répondre !_

Ino : Il ne répond pas OO

_Ah non, la blonde !_

Sasuke : Quand on est dans le coma on ne parle pas…

_Tiens depuis combien de temps il est là, l'autre autiste ?_

Tsunade : Bon, je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas que je suis Hokage, j'ai des responsabilités à assumer.

_Et nia, nia, nia. Et moi je fait comment pour rentrer ?_

Tsunade : Pour rentrer, il faudra qu'il le veuille vraiment…

_Elle lit vraiment dans mes pensées… C'est malin, ça ! Moi je veux rentrer ! Mais ça marche paaaaaaheuuu…_

Tsunade : Il finira par revenir quand il aura faim…

_Tsss… Quand on est dans le coma on a pas la notion de la faim…_

Sakura : N'empêche que le sommeil perpétuel sa doit lui plaire !

_De quoi j'me mêle, la, heu…rose… ?_

Ino : On ne rigole pas avec ça, gros front !

Sakura : Quoi, la truie ?

_Ouais, une bataille ! Une bataille !_

Tsunade : Allons, pas de violence…

_Grrr ! mais occupe toi de ce qui te regarde…_

Tsunade : Allez j'y vais.

_Ouais, bon débarras, l'ancêtre._

Tsunade : Vous devez vous dire, bon débarras l'ancêtre.

_Exactement._

Elle souris et sortis.

Ino : Shikamaruuuuuuuuu, répond moi….elle se jette sur lui

Sakura : Arête abruti, tu l'étouffe…

_GWAAAAAAARGH elle est veut ma mort ?_

Naruto : jésus reviens parmi les tiens…

Kiba : Non, Shika reviens parmi les tiens…

_C'était fin ça…_

Kiba et Naruto : La, la, la, la…

_Oh non, galère…je sais pas si vous savez, mais vous me donnez vachement envie de revenir là…_

Kiba : Viens au pays des stroumpfs…

Naruto : Les petits êtres bleus !

_C'était ironique._

Sakura : Paf !

Kiba et Naruto : Aïeuh…

_Merci l'hystérique… je déteste les stroumpfs…_

Chôji : Il se fait tard. On y va ?

_Quelle heure ?_

Naruto : Ok…bye ! Shikamaru (si tu m'entend)

_Quelle heure est t-il, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_

Tsunade : 23h !

_Le retour de l'ancêtre._

Tsunade : Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit.

_NOOOOOOOOOON !_

Le lendemain.

Ino : Shikaaa, tu m'as manqué.

_Pas toi._

Kakashi : Yo !

_Ca, c'est sûrement Kakashi…_

Kakashi : je vais lui faire la lecture, le nouveau tome du paradis du batifolage viens de sortir.

_Naaaaaaaan ! Et puis, je m'abaisse pas à se genre de lecture pour pervers, j'ai un QI de 200 je vous rappelle !_

Tsunade : Non, heu Kakashi, je pense que ce genre de lecture convienne à un enfant si petit.

_Comment ça petit ? Enfin, par rapport à toi, c'est sûr. Ha, ha, ha. Bon pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose, elle m'a sauvé du traumatisme._

Tsunade : Lit lui plutôt les préceptes des ninjas en 20 volumes.

_C'est pas vrai ça, elle à pas dût digérer le compliment « tu sert a rien sauf à me sauver du paradis du batifolage »_

Tsunade : Avec tout le temps qu'il a passé à dormir pendant les cours, il doit sûrement avoir raté quelque chose.

_Relou…_

Shizune : Les enfants de suna no kuni sont à Konoha !

_Tiens depuis quand elle est là son assistante ?_

Tsunade : Shizune viens d'arriver, porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

Shizune : Pardon ?

Tsunade : je fais la traduction pour Shikamaru.

_C'est gentil, ça._

Naruto : Je peux lui faire la traduction ? Je peux lui faire la traduction ? Je peux lui faire la traduction ? Je peux lui faire la traduction ? Je peux lui faire la traduction ? Je peux lui faire la traduction ? (Vive le copier coller)

_Galère, c'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit : c'est vraiment un boulet._

Naruto : Alors là y a ce qui nous sert d'Hokage qui m'écrase par terre, Sakura et Ino sont sur le lit à côté du tiens, elles se battent, y a Kiba dans le couloir qui s'excuse d'avoir amené Akamaru dans l'hôpital, y a Sasuke qui passe (je voit ça de la fenêtre) il doit marmonner quelque chose comme « vengeance, vengeance… »

Plus loin dans Konoha, on voit Shino qui dresse ses insectes…Chôji manga des chips au distributeur du couloir, et Hinata essaye de retenir Kiba qui veut tuer l'infirmière qui a traité son chien de « sale clebs qui pue » Tenten et Neji sont en train de donner des coups de poings à un misérable arbre. Et voilà, c'est tout.

_Alala ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas aveugle, sinon Naruto remettrais ça toute les secondes._

_Mais là c'est plus grave, je suis dans le coma, et je n'arrive pas à en sortir._

Naruto : Ah, et les trois tarés du désert se dirigent vers l'hôpital. Ah non, y a juste Temari en fait qui rentre dedans. Kankuro et Gaara continue le chemin.

_Bonne chance, Kankuro. Bon bref._

Temari : 'jour.

Naruto : nuit. OUAHAHAHAAAA !

Temari : '--

_Naruto, suicide toi._

Temari : Comment va l'espèce de mauviette qui a déclaré forfait alors qu'elle était sur le point de gagner ?

_Mais, tu me provoques ! J'avais plus de chakra je te dit !_

Temari : Aaaah… ça fait du bien de s'asseoir.

_T'avais besoin de t'asseoir sur moi ?_

Temari : Ah, c'est moelleux…

_Aaaarg ! Je ne suis pas ton fauteuil !_

Temari : je pourrais rester assise là toute la vie.

_Hors de question._

Naruto : Mr et Mme « taifesse » ont un fils. Comment il s'appelle ?

Temari : heu, je ne sais pas, comment ?

Naruto : Gaara, parce que Gaara tes fesses ! OUAHAAAAAAA !

_C'étais très subtil, ça._

Temari : prend un air très enthousiaste c'était vraiment très…

Naruto : content

Temari : reprend son éternelle tête impassible nul !

Naruto : Maiiiheu….

_Bien envoyé ! _

Temari : ce n'est pas tout ça, mais mes tarés de frère (surtout Gaara) ne vont pas tarder à revenir…dommage, j'aimais bien ce siège.

_C'est moi le siège !_

Ino : Malheureusement, il n'est plus de ce monde.

Sakura : Ce que veut dire la truie, c'est que Shikamaru est dans le coma.

Ino : Dis donc, Gros Front !

_Ouais ! Bataille ! Bataille !_

Temari : ah, il est dans le coma. Je ne savais pas, je pensais qu'il dormait. Si j'avait sût je me serais pas assise dessus.

_Bon elle à quand même conscience que je suis pas un fauteuil._

_Mais même si je dormais elle n'avait pas à s'asseoir sur moi !_

Ino : Il peut :

-nous entendre

- revenir à la réalité si il le veut vraiment.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, on dirait qu'elle vend un aspirateur._

Temari : avec moi il va revenir…

_Hin ?_

Temari se pencha et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front.

_GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !_

Temari : Hin, hin, hin !

_Ah mais comment ose t-elle ? On ne trafique pas un cadavre ! Heu…un comateux ! Ah non ! Aaaah galère, les femmes ! _

Ino : Mais comment ose tu ?

Sakura : Tiens, tu laisse tomber Sasuke maintenant ?

Ino : La ferme !

Sakura : C'est de la nécrophilie !

Temari : Pardon ?

_Plaît t-il ? Mais, Je suis vivant, nom d'un chien !_

Kiba : Comment sa se fait que ses parents viennent jamais ?

_Bonne question._

_Moi je sais. Mon père et ma mère sont en voyage, tiens ! Alors que leur fils est sensé être en mission ! Vive les parents attentionnés !_

Ino : Ils sont en voyage je crois.

_En gros c'est ça._

_C'est pas tout, ça, mais j'ai très envie de sortir du coma !_

_Pff, relou !_

Chez le fleuriste…

Ino : Tiens, mais devinez qui viens nous rendre visite.

Temari : Oh, ça va ! Passe moi une rose blanche s'il te plaît.

Ino : Tiens.

Temari : Elle est très belle, cette rose. Oui. Elle me plaît. Combien je te dois ?

Après avoir payé…

Ino : Et…c'est pour Shikamaru ?

Temari : deviens toute rouge heu…non, bien sur que non ! C'est pour faire une bouture dans mon jardin.

Ino : Temari, t'as pas de jardin, c'est désertique chez toi, d'où le nom de ton frère, Gaara du désert.

Temari : Et bien oui, et alors sa te dérange ?

Ino : Ha, ha, ha ! Et depuis quand vous êtes si proches ?

Temari : Mais fout moi la paix ! Je suis pas proche de lui…c'est…c'est pour le remercier de m'avoir laissé la victoire l'autre jour !

Ino : Mouais.

Temari : C'est vrai !

Ino : Mouais.

Temari : GRRRRR…

Ino : hi, hi !

Temari : BONNE JOURNEE.

Clac !

Temari : Non, mais elle va pas bien, elle ? Elle sait qui je suis ? Qu'est ce qu'elle insinue ? Que je suis amoureuse ? Mais elle pète un câble ! Elle me connaît mal. Et puis ce mec, il dort tout le temps, il est paresseux, râleur…

Je vais passer le voir.

_Tiens, quelqu'un. Je commençais à m'ennuyer._

Temari : 'lu, c'est Temari.

_Salut Temariiii…_

Temari : Comme je sais que tu m'entends, ben…heu, je t'ai amené une rose blanche. Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs !

_Oh comme c'est gentil !_

Temari : Et, je vais rester là. Je passais dans le coin, alors comme tu est tout seul, alors…

_Toutes les femmes ne sont pas relou, alors ?_

Temari : Et, pour tout te dire, j'ai pas franchement envie de rentrer chez moi. Gaara détruit tout l'appartement, et Kankuro n'est jamais là pour m'aider. Alors je dois le gérer toute seule. Ce n'est pas simple ! On me met tout sur le dos, alors que j'ai que 14 ans !

_Je la comprends, la pauvre, en plus quand on voit le malade mentale qu'est Gaara !_

Temari : Et puis, l'autre jour, Kankuro a dit « arête, c'est ton grand frère qui te le demande »

Il a répondu qu'il ne nous avait jamais considéré comme sa famille.

Sa m'a profondément choquée. De quel droit, alors que je m'occupe de lui depuis qu'il a perdu sa tante ?

_Relou. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, elle a l'air déprimée._

Temari : Je voit pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je te connais à peine…

_Bah, même si tu me connais pas sa fait du bien de parler._

_Ah, galère, j'aimerais bien me réveiller, pour la consoler…_

Temari : pleure

_QUOI ? ELLE PLEURE ?_

Temari : Ah, je suis conne !

_Meuh non, pleure, ça fait du bien. Ah, ces femmes !_

Temari : Bon, je vais rentrer alors.

Shikamaru : Mghmm…

Temari : HEIN ? INFIRMIERE ! IL A OUVERT LES YEUX !

Infirmière : C'est génial ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

Temari : rien de spécial.

Ino : 'lu Temari je suis venu voir Shik…AAAAAAAA MAIS DEPUIS QUAND T'AS RESSUCITE TOI ?

Shikamaru : Je n'étais pas mort.

Ino : se jette sur lui JE SUIS SI HEUREUSE !

Shikamaru : ah non, relou…j'aurais dût rester dans le coma.

Temari sourit et sortit.

1 semaine plus tard…

Temari : 'lu

Shikamaru : Ah, ben ça faisait longtemps. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ?

Temari : T'étais pas tout seul, t'étais avec Ino.

Shikamaru : Justement.

Temari : Ca fait longtemps que tu la connais ?

Shikamaru : Ben, elle est dans mon équipe donc forcément.

Temari : Et…t'es amoureux ?

Shikamaru : Absolument pas ! De toute façon les femmes je les trouve toutes relou, alors….

Temari : Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : elles sont horribles, manipulatrices, elles s'adores mais prennent un malin plaisir à dire des méchancetés dans le dos des une des autre.

Temari : Mais pourquoi ce dégoût des femme, à ce point là ?

Shikamaru : A cause de ma mère.

Temari : Comment elle est ?

Shikamaru : Elle domine complètement mon père, elle donne des ordres, se croit supérieur…

Temari : Mais il ne faut pas en faire une généralité ! Il y a des femmes très bien !

Shikamaru : en tout cas je n'en vois pas beaucoup.

Temari : T'es mal tombé alors…

Shikamaru : Quoi que, toi Temari, tu n'a pas ce côté manipulateur et hypocrite que je déteste chez les filles.

Tu as des vrais problèmes pas comme les autre qui croit que ne plus avoir de rimmel est une catastrophe.

Et surtout, t'es pas collé aux basques de Sasuke.

Temari : Oui mais bon, toutes les filles ont été au moins une fois hypocrite dans leur vie…c'est pas nouveau.

Shikamaru : Ce que je veux dire, en gros, c'est que t'es pas comme les autre filles.

Temari : Je dois le prendre comment ?

Shikamaru : Comme sa te fera plaisir.

Temari : Merci. Ca fait plaisir d'entendre ça

Shikamaru : Profite en, c'est pas souvent.

Temari : J'avais remarqué ;)

Gaara : Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Temari : 'scuse, j'étais à Konoha.

Gaara : Pourquoi faire ?

Temari : Je suis allé voir un copain qui était dans le coma.

Gaara : Ah ! Shikamaru Nara ? Le gars aux ombres ?

Temari : Tu le connais ?

Gaara : Oui. Naruto et lui m'ont empêché de tuer l'énergumène aux gros sourcils. Il mérite de crever se manipulateur d'ombre. Tout le monde doit crever.

Temari : Gaara, tu pense pas qu'il y a d'autres moyens de vérifier si t'existe ?

Gaara : Non, voir du sang, c'est ma seule joie dans la vie.

Temari : Gaara…

Gaara : Fou moi la paix ! Je sui né pour tuer ! je tuerais tout ceux que tu aimes pour le plaisir !

Temari : C'EST PAS VRAI ! elle prend Gaara par le col

IMBECILE ! ET TU CROIS QUE MOI, QUI T'AIME J'AI ENVIE QUE TU TUE TOUT LE MONDE ?

Gaara : TAIT TOI ! JE NE T'AIME PAS, MOI TU COMPRENDS ?

Temari : Gaara…comment tu peut dire une chose pareil ? éclate en sanglot

Gaara : Arête de pleurer, tu entends ? CE SONT LES FAIBLES QUI PLEURNICHENT !

Temari : Gaara, tu es mon frère et je t'aime tu le sais !

Gaara : Non, personne ne m'aime. D'ailleurs je n'aime personne. Je suis là pour tuer alors toi aussi tu mourra.

Temari : Gaar…

Temari avait la gorge serrée par les sanglots.

Gaara : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Temari, qui était affalée par terre avec la tête baissée, leva la tête, le visage modifié par le désespoir.

Temari : Tu n'as pas…besoin…de moi ?

Gaara : tu n'as jamais été que ma sœur. On est juste relié par le sang. On n'est pas obligé de s'aimer.

Temari : GAARA ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Plus loin…

Shikamaru : Pff…aller à suna no kuni pour trouver un misérable rouleau. Quelle galère !

Tant que je suis là, je vais aller voir Temari, elle avait l'air triste…

Temari : GAARA, CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI T'ETAIS CHERE T'AS AIME D'UN AMOUR SUPERFICIEL QUE TU DOIS TE DEFOULER SUR LES AUTRE !

Gaara : Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Les yeux de Gaara étaient maintenant aussi effrayants que celui d'un tueur.

Temari : Je ne voulait pas dire ça, pardonne moi…

Temari recula en arrière, jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur.

Temari : Gaara…je t'en pris…ne me tue pas…

Temari : Je te hais. TU DOIS CREVER ! COMME TOUT LES AUTRE…

Temari : Gaara…

Le visage habituellement impénétrable de Gaara avait changé, il ressemblait à un fou.

Gaara : Tout le monde doit crever parce que je le veux !

Temari : Aaaah…

Gaara : Le sarcophage de sable !

Une étendue de sable recouvrit Temari…

Temari : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH A L'AIIIIIIDE !

Shikamaru : entre Temari, y a pas de sonnette chez toi, alors je suis rentré…sa te dérange pas ?

Temari : Shikamaru, viens à la cuisine, je t'en pris….

Shikamaru : bon, si tu y tiens…

Gaara : ton petit ami va pouvoir assister à ta mort…et je le tuerais ensuite…quelle excellente soirée.

Temari : Non, Shikamaru ne vient surtout pas ! S'il te plait ne viens pas !

Shikamaru : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Temari ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Shikamaru : A qui tu parle ? Tu n'es pas seule ?

Temari : Je t'en prie, quitte la maison…

Shikamaru : il pénètre dans la cuisine Tema…

GAARA !

Gaara : Et si je la tue tu dit quoi ?

Shikamaru : se concentre

Gaara : Je…

Temari tombe lourdement par terre… car l'emprise de sable s'est retirée.

Shikamaru : T'as oublié que je contrôlais les ombres ?

Gaara : aaahr…

Shikamaru : Viens Temari. On va à Konoha.

Gaara : JE VOUS TUERAIS !

Shikamaru portais Temari. Elle sanglotait encore.

Temari serrait fort Shikamaru. On aurait dit un petit oisillon sans défense. Elle tremblait. Peut être avait elle froid (il pleuvait) ou alors, elle était terrifiée ?

Temari : Où va t-on ?

Shikamaru : Chez moi.

Arrivés chez lui, Shikamaru posa Temari sur un canapé.

Shikamaru : Je vais te faire un chocolat. Tu te sentiras mieux.

Temari : Merci beaucoup.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers le bar. Ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés de voyage. Tant mieux, sinon ils l'aurait harcelé par rapport à Temari.

Shikamaru : Tiens.

Temari : Merci.

Elle bu a petites gorgées, car elle sanglotait encore plus.

Shikamaru : Mais pourquoi tu pleure ? C'est fini, il n'est plus là…tu n'auras pas à retourner à suna de toute façon. Ce taré serais capable de te tuer.

Temari : mais je vais habiter où alors ? Mon appartement est à suna no kuni.

Shikamaru : Bah…chez moi…rougit

Temari : rougit MAIS…et tes parents ?

Shikamaru : Ils sont en voyage.

Temari : pas de problème dans ce cas là…

Shikamaru : Tu es trempée. Je vais te prêter des affaires à moi.

Temari : Merci.

Temari finit son chocolat, puis alla s'habiller.

Shikamaru : La salle de bain est au bout du couloir !

Quand Temari ressortis, avec un t-shirt beige et un pantalon baggi vert, et rouge de honte, Shikamaru éclata de rire.

Shikamaru : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt laver tes affaires…

Temari : Grrr…

Shikamaru : s'étrangle de rire bon, on devrait peut être aller se coucher. Je te prête un pyjama ?

Temari : Non merci.

Shikamaru : Prend au moins ce t-shirt.

Description : un t-shirt beige, où il est inscrit « la paresse est la mère du génie »

Temari : C'est bien toi ça.

Shikamaru : hé, hé, hé …

Temari : Bon, je dors où moi ?

Shikamaru : ben tu vas prendre mon lit. Moi je vais dormir sur un matelas par terre (si je prend le lit de mes parents sa va hurler)

Temari : Ok. Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain…

Shikamaru : 'lu

Temari : 'jour. J'ai fait le déjeuner avec ce que j'ai put trouver.

Shikamaru : C'est utile une femme quand même.

Temari : Grrr une femme sa sert pas qu'a faire le petit déjeuner !

Shikamaru : D'après mon père, ça a d'autre fonction.

Temari : Shikamaru. Tu parles sérieusement ou tu plaisantes ?

Shikamaru : Ben, au début je ne plaisantais pas. Puis je t'ai rencontré sourire narquois tu ne serais pas un mec par hasard ?

Temari : Mais ça va pas ?

Soudain, une rafale de sable pénétra dans l'appartement.

Temari : C'EST GAARA !

Shikamaru pris Temari dans ses bras.

Temari : qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Shikamaru : Je te protège, sa se voit pas ?

Gaara : Ah, ah, ah !

Temari : J'ai peur !

Shikamaru : N'aie pas peur. Hé ! Le monstre !

Gaara : Vous mourrez…

Gaara : Temari…

Temari : Fout moi la paix !

Gaara : Temari…

Temari : Tait toi !

Gaara : J'ai tué Kankuro…

Temari : AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Temari se dégagea de l'étreinte de Shikamaru et tenta de disperser le sable de Gaara grâce à sa maîtrise de vent.

Temari : TU AS TUE MON FRERE ! VA EU DIABLE !

Gaara : Je te l'ai déjà dit…je tuerais tout ceux que tu aime.

Sur ces paroles, la rafale de sable s'en alla par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Temari s'écroula au sol.

Temari : ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Shikamaru : Temari…

Temari releva la tête.

Temari : Il…a…tué mon frère…

Shikamaru la pris dans ses bras.

Temari : Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Tu me protèges encore ?

Shikamaru : J'te fais un câlin, sa se voit pas ?

Temari laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue…

Ils restèrent comme ça une dizaine de minute. Temari qui s'agrippais au t-shirt de Shikamaru en pleurant, et Shikamaru lui caressant les cheveux affectueusement. On aurait dit des frères et sœurs.

Temari : Il a tué Kankuro…

Shikamaru : Je suis désolé. Viens Temari. On mange et on va chez l'Hokage.

Chez l'Hokage…

Tsunade : Alors comme ça, vous êtes harcelé par le manipulateur du sable ?

Temari : Oui, il a tué mon frère.

Shikamaru : Il nous a dit qu'il tuerait les gens qu'aimait Temari.

Temari : Je veux pas qu'il tue Shikamaru, moi !

Tsunade et Shikamaru fixèrent Temari. Une de ces deux personnes était étonnée, l'autre rouge tomate.

Temari : Heu, c'est pas ce que…HEM IL PLEU.

Tsunade : En effet. Depuis trois jour. Konoha va être inondé.

Shikamaru : Sérieux ?

Tsunade : Sa deviens embêtant. Heureusement que nos amis du désert sont là, ils viennent chercher de l'eau pour l'amener dans leur pays.

Shikamaru : C'est possible ça ?

Tsunade : Peut importe veine sur la tempe _Grrr avec son QI de 200…_

Temari : Et, c'est possible que je reste à Konoha ? J'ai un laisser passer.

Tsunade : Bien sur. Mais il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'héberge.

Temari : C'est déjà fait…

Shikamaru rougit violemment.

Tsunade : Ah je vois sourire moqueur

Dans la rue…

Kiba : Tiens salut, Shika !

Shikamaru : 'lu.

Kiba : on organise un repas au resto de ramen. Tu viens ?

Shikamaru : ok pas de prob'.

Au resto de ramen…

Hinata : Alors…je vois Temari que… tu es…à Konoha ?

Temari : Oui. Mon frère as tuer Kankuro, et a faillit me tuer, ainsi que Shikamaru. Alors je viens ici.

Naruto : Je vous l'avais dit que ce Gaara c'était un malade mental !

Sasuke : Je confirme.

Kiba : Si on faisait un karaoké ?

Shikamaru : non merci.

Kiba : Ok, moi j'y vais, bande de lâches ! Viens Akamaru.

On va faire un super duo !

Kiba se rapproches du micro…

La tension est à son comble !

Kiba : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Akamaru : OUUUUUUUUAAAAOUUUUH !

Tous les adolescents se bouchent les oreilles.

Shikamaru : PITIE, KIBA ARÊTE DE BEUGLER !

Kiba : ben quoi ? Personne ne comprend rien à mon art.

Shino : t'appelle ça de l'art ? (Miracle, Shino parle !)

Naruto : allez un énorme bol collectif de ramen, vous en pensez quoi ?

Lee : ROGER ! (Pour les incultes il le dit tout le temps dans le manga, sa veut dire « ok »)

Chôji : Les ramens sont prêts !

Naruto : miaaaaam !

Lee : Ca c'est de l'art ! Regardez !

Sakura et Ino étaient en train de chanter en duo une chanson de leur invention…

Sakura : sa s'appelle « ode à Sasuke » !

Shikamaru : Sa m'aurais étonné…

Dans la soirée, ils s'amusèrent, se racontèrent des blagues, firent des karaokés, mangés des bols de ramens…

Temari : pense C'est donc ça le bonheur ?

Plus tard, 2h du matin…

Temari : Atchi !

Kiba : A tes souhaits.

Shikamaru : On devrait peut être rentrer, tu commence à avoir froid…et puis tu doit être fatiguée…

Temari : Oui.

Shikamaru : On rentre, bye tout le monde…

Temari : Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Shikamaru : Bonne nuit.

Shikamaru se couche sur le sofa. Il regarde les étoiles à travers la fenêtre.

Est-ce que je suis amoureux ?

Cette question lui traversa l'esprit.

Shikamaru : Mais à quoi je pense ?

Les constellations n'existaient plus, pour lui les étoiles dessinaient le doux visage de Temari.

Shikamaru : J'ai peut être trop bu, depuis quand je suis romantique moi ?

Relou…

Le lendemain, au repas de midi…

Temari : tu sais Shikamaru, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse !

Shikamaru, étonné : ah ?

Temari : En fait, je n'ai jamais été heureuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Shikamaru : Ben c'est normal. A cause de Gaara.

Temari : Oui, mais hier quand on été au restaurant de ramen, que j'étais entourée de présence chaleureuse, je me suis dit que je voulais ne jamais vous quitter, ne jamais quitter Konoha. Je veux qu'on reste toujours tous amis.

Shikamaru : Pour moi la question se pose pas, je te quitterais jamais. se reprend ET MEEEEERDE !

Temari : Gloups tu le pense vraiment ?

Shikamaru : rougit voui.

Temari s'approche doucement de Shikamaru et lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue.

(Et oui je vous énerve à faire traîner les choses !)

Shikamaru : plus que rouge

Temari : Merci

Shikamaru : rouge Bon, ben on devrais peut être y aller…

Temari : Où ?

Shikamaru : Ben, je ne sais pas, se promener…

Ils sortirent. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc devant la sculpture des Hokages.

Ils étaient assis tout les deux, sur le banc, quand Temari mis sa tête sur les genoux de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sourit, il caressa le visage de Temari.

Elle souris et ferma les yeux.

Shikamaru était tellement bien…

Il y a 1 mois, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux en compagnie d'une femme…

Il regardait Temari qui dormait, il étudia son visage d'ange, le plus beau qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Une brise fraîche balaya son visage, et Temari frissonna.

Shikamaru posa son gilet sur Temari qui s'enroula dedans.

Temari enleva ses élastiques, qui l'avaient gênée pour dormir.

Elle était magnifique les cheveux lâchés.

Il lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules.

Shikamaru passa sa main dans cette chevelure qui brillait au soleil.

Il se pencha et embrassa vite fait Temari (ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !)

Shikamaru, se relevant : Ah, je suis con !

Temari : ouvre les yeuxShikamaru ? Tu m'as embrassé ou c'était un rêve ?

Shikamaru : ce n'était pas un rêve…mais un cauchemar.

Temari : Non, un rêve. Et prémonitoire.

Elle se leva et embrassa à son tour le brun (mais très vite fait)

Shikamaru : Temari…

Temari : lui prend la main on rentre ?

Ils rencontrèrent Naruto et Hinata. Puis ils allèrent tous ensemble au restaurant de ramen (idée de Naruto)

Hinata : Et je…hem…pas de nouvelle de Gaara ?

Temari : Non. Et heureusement.

Shikamaru : ne t'inquiète pas Temari. Il ne reviendra pas.

Naruto : Eh, comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

Shikamaru : Quand ils ont découvert le corps de Kankuro plein de sable, ils ont du soupçonner Gaara en premier, ils ont dût le coffrer.

Temari : J'espère !

Shikamaru : Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive je serais près de toi.

Temari : Oh, Shika…

Regard vers Naruto et Hinata.

Naruto avec un grand sourire, des grands yeux et la tête sur la table.

Hinata les yeux remplit de larme, un mouchoir au nez, et un grand sourire au lèvre.

Hinata : C'est tellement émouvant !

Naruto : Depuis quand vous êtes si proches ?

Shikamaru et Temari : goutte de sueur

Vers 23h…

Temari : je vais me coucher.

Shikamaru : ok.

Temari : Tu dors avec mouaaa ?

Shikamaru : OO

Temari : Pousse toi, tu prends toute la place !

Shikamaru : Passe moi de l'édredon !

Temari : Aaaah, vire tes pieds ils sont trop froids !

Shikamaru : Argh, mais passe moi de la couverture !

Temari : Et toi vire tes pieds ! A cause de toi j'ai froid à mes pauvres petits petons…

Plaf

Temari : Shikamaru ? T'es tombé ?

Shikamaru : Ouais…

Temari : Bah, remonte.

Shikamaru : Alors cette fois tu me passes de la couverture.

Temari : Et toi t'enlève tes pieds !

Shikamaru : Mais tes pieds ils sont tout chauds, alors je met les miens dessus !

Temari : Quel égoïsme !

Shikamaru : Tu dis ça alors que tu prends toute la couverture !

Temari : donne un coup de coussin sur Shikamaru

Shikamaru : AÏHEU riposte

Toute la nuit ils firent…une bataille de coussin !

C'est vers 5 heures du matin qu'ils s'assirent sur le lit.

Il y avait des plumes partout dans la chambre, des coussins aussi.

Shikamaru : sommeil…

Temari : Moi aussiiii…

Ils dormirent tout les deux de 5 heures à 7 heures.

(C'est passionnant !)

Le matin…

Temari : Ne veut dormiiiiiiiiiir…

Shikamaru : Moi aussiiii…

(Bon là il se passe rien alors je vais donner un nouveau sens à l'histoire, parce que c'est pas du tout dans l'esprit de Naruto ce que je fait là ! En plus y a plus que deux personnages ! )

Kakashi : Une mission ?

TADAM !

Fin du romantisme, place à l'action !

(Pff, quelle phrase pourrie)

Shikamaru (encore lui !) : Temari, il faut se rendre dans le bureau de l'Hokage !

Temari : Ah, ben ce n'est pas trop tôt qu'il se passe quelque chose !

Shikamaru : Tu l'as dit ! Quel auteur pourri, sérieux ! Quel manque d'imagination !

Temari : T'as raison.

Moi : Non mais c'est bon là ! Vous n'allez pas critiquer en plus !

Shikamaru : Ben, c'est un peu relou ton truc, il se passe trop rien !

Moi : Grrr, déjà je fait une fic sur vous alors vous plaignez pas !

Temari : Bon alors tu compte faire quoi là !

Shikamaru : Parce que la bataille de coussin, moyen.

Temari : Non, moi j'ai bien aimé !

Shikamaru : Moi aussi, mais sa fait pas avancer l'action.

Moi : Bon. Que diriez vous de repasser l'examen de classe moyenne ?

Shikamaru : Je l'ai déjà passé moi.

Temari : Ouais ben pas moi, alors accepte !

Shikamaru : Ok. C'est bon pour l'examen.

Moi : Ok, alors en scène !

Kakashi : Une mission ?

Shikamaru : Tu l'as déjà dit.

Kakashi : ta gueule.

Temari : point de grossièreté.

Kakashi : 'scuse moi.

Moi vener : BON !

Kakashi : ok donc…

UNE MISSION ?

Tsunade : Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle mission. L'examen de sélection des ninjas de classe moyenne ayant fait passer que cet énergumène paresseux, et inintéressant…

Shikamaru : Dis donc, la vieille !

Moi : chut !

Tsunade : Et donc, les individus style Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Hyuuga n'étant pas passé, je trouve ça un peu injuste.

Shikamaru : Mouais.

Tsunade : Shikamaru ! Normalement tu n'interviens pas dans cette scène alors casse toi !


End file.
